My Sanctuary
by FangFantasm
Summary: Everybody has something that keeps them sane when their world is falling apart at the seams. Everybody has their own sanctuary.


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I wish I did. But you know what? You can't always get what you want!

* * *

><p>Have you ever had a day that you felt was just not going your way? My entire life was like that. Everything has been so screwed up.<p>

During my childhood, I was no better than a house elf to the Dursleys and slept in a cupboard under the stairs. In primary school, I had no friends because Dudley scared them away, and I had to dumb down all of my answers so I didn't get starved. I escape to the Wizarding World and it seems to get better. Then I go to Hogwarts and, of course, there's a teacher who's hated me since the moment he set eyes on me. I really don't get it. I'm not arrogant, I'm not attention seeking, and I'm definitely not a liar. Also, how am I supposed to know those questions he asked during the first Potions class? Hello, grew up with Muggles! And he's kept it up! What have I done to deserve it? And to think that first day I was looking forward to Potions. Don't forget that at some point during the year I get attacked. Sometimes more than once! Last but certainly not least in the list of what is wrong with my life, is Ron. My "best friend". The one who is constantly jealous of my money and dropped me like yesterday's garbage during the Triwizard Tournament. We've been through so much together and he really believes I put my name in that bloody cup? Sometimes I think Hermione is my true friend. It usually doesn't bother me too much, but there are some days that it all crashes down on me.

Today was one of those days. I woke up late, so I missed breakfast and was late to Umbridge's class. Another detention! I had Snape right after, who was an ass and vanished my potion even though it was the color the directions said it should be. Slytherin stole our Quidditch time slot today so we couldn't practice, and then I went to my detention. I hate that stupid blood quill. I feel like I'm going to break down and cry at any minute. I need my safe haven.

Without fail, it always makes me feel better. I could probably get there from any place in the castle with my eyes closed. It is the only place I feel at peace.

It was night by the time I found myself walking the familiar path. I open the huge wooden doors, and am assaulted with the smell of medicinal herbs and antiseptic. The familiar sea of white beds and green privacy curtains relaxes me. I look around, and am relieved to see that she has no other patients. I lay down, the soft sheets forcing the tension out of my body. I start drifting off until I hear the click of heels coming towards me, jolting me from my stupor. I rolled over, revealing Madam Pomfrey's kind face.

She sat down on the bed next to my head. "You haven't been here in a while; I almost thought you were avoiding me."

"Never. This was my first chance to get away. Besides, today was the first day I needed you this badly in a long time. It was just one colossal screw up after another."

"Well, you know I'm always here for you, but you can tell me what happened in the morning. Right now, you need to get some sleep."

I start fidgeting and I can't meet her gaze. "Can I ask you something?"

She smiles at me soothingly. "Anything."

"Will you stay until I go to sleep?"

I feel her gently lift up my chin with her finger and I cautiously open my eyes. I see her wearing the sweetest smile I have ever laid eyes on.

"Of course."

She pressed her lips to my forehead and all thoughts of the day melted away. As I reach towards blissful unconsciousness, a hand starts running through my hair. The last thing I hear before getting the rest I so crave, is Madam Pomfrey humming softly in my ear.

Since coming to Hogwarts, Madam Pomfrey has been the one constant in the ball of chaos that is my life. From Quirrell to the Triwizard Tournament, she is always there to patch me up. I have a feeling that no matter how old I get, Poppy Pomfrey will be my sanctuary.

* * *

><p>Inspired by the song Sanctuary by Utada Hikaru.<p>

Reviews would be greatly appreciated, and criticism is welcome, I really need to improve my writing.


End file.
